Misunderstanding
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Delaware was having a text conversation with America, who happened to misunderstand one. But how did the whole thing end with Maryland getting punched in the face? Read and find out. (Important message at the end) (Rated for bad language)


**A/N: Okei, so here we are with yet another West Virginia x Maryland fic! This time, it is a friendly competition between Seth Kirkland-Jones and me. So please do read her version of this and see who writes it better. The winner gets a yaoi sticker and I WANT IT! **

**Now that I read it over, I see there's a tiny implication of Pennsylvania x Delaware in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; however, I do own these OCs.**

**OCs mentioned/featured in this fic:**

**West Virginia = Jared Courtland**

**Maryland = Devin Beishline**

**Delaware = Jeremy Akers**

**South Carolina = Jason Philips**

**Pennsylvania = Joshua Stover**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

America ran down the hall in a panic. After having received a few texts from Delaware, the North American had come to the realization that West Virginia and Maryland were fighting. And with his economic problems, a second Civil War was the last thing America needed.

When a white door came into sight, America quickly ran to it and flung the door open. He ignored the cries of surprise that emitted from his states and jumped onto the table, walking on it over to the two states in trouble.

"Guys, what the heck are you fighting about?! I mean, it's been fine these past years, why are you suddenly mad at each other?!" America asked loudly.

West Virginia and Maryland shared confused glances, then Maryland looked back to his "father" with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Delaware told me everything a few minutes ago," America exclaimed as he pointed at the auburn-haired state, "I can't believe you guys are trying to start another war!"

"Whoa, first of all, we aren't fi-" West Virginia was cut off when America moved his hand to point accusingly at him.

"I knew you've been around Virginia too much, lately! And now you're starting to act just like her! What's next, are you gonna start plotting with South Carolina?!" America guessed.

South Carolina looked up from the arm wrestle he was having with his brother, "Hey!"

West Virginia's eyes had gone dark. He pushed out his chair and stood to his full 6-foot height. Brown met blue as the blonde glared at America.

"Listen here, Virginia may be a bitch sometimes, but she's still my sister. Insulting her is insulting me, which is not a good idea," he hissed.

America didn't seem deterred, "Yeah, but what I said is true! Do you realize how bad it'd be for a Civil War to start now of all times?!"

This time, West Virginia's left eye twitched a bit, and he lifted his fist, ready to punch America's lights out. And just as he swung, Maryland stood up and managed to get in the way.

Various gasps and _'ooh'_s came from the other states as Maryland fell against the table. Delaware was fully regretting texting America as he shook his head slowly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Devin!" West Virginia apologized, gathering the brunette in his arms and kissing his face repeatedly with muttered 'I'm sorry'-ies.

America stared down at them with complete confusion, "What's…happening right now? Don't you hate each other?"

West Virginia glanced at him with a pissed expression, "No, we don't. Now leave. Everyone."

Not needing to be told twice, everyone rushed out of the large room quietly. Delaware sighed, knowing he'd have to explain the text messages to America, since it was absolutely obvious the nation had misunderstood. He looked out at his phone and read the last two messages he had sent.

'_The 2 of them had an argument a few days ago and the Civil War was brought up. I was pretty worried.' _Sent at 2:33 PM

America had showed up three minutes later.

'_But it's all good now apparently. I should have known that a little argument like that could never break those 2 up.' _Sent at 2:41 PM

Yep, Delaware was definitely gonna remember not to text America about those type of things. He should just stick to bugging Pennsylvania.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review! ****And now for this:**

**SOPA and PIPA are back, my friends. And if it is not stopped, hundreds of fanart, fanfictions, fan videos, and even websites where we watch anime will be destroyed! So go to my profile and look for the link to a website that you must sign a petition on. We need every signature we can get, so please do it!**


End file.
